


Lördag 23.48

by Treehouse



Series: Sådant vi inte fick se [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, hjernen er alene-helgen
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Even har varit här i över tjugofyra timmar. Precis här, bredvid Isak, nästan hela tiden.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Sådant vi inte fick se [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609909
Comments: 51
Kudos: 88





	Lördag 23.48

**Author's Note:**

> Så, idag är det exakt tre (3!!) år sedan jag postade min första skam-fic. Helt galet. Skam är ju min första och enda fandom och det har varit (är) en sån fantastisk upplevelse att hänga här med alla er. Så. En jubileums-fic är på sin plats, helt klart! <3 
> 
> Det blev en liten missing scene från helgen som aldrig slutar att fascinera. 
> 
> Tack till bästa Irazor som kollat över ficen och gjort den mycket bättre! <3

Even har varit här i över tjugofyra timmar. Precis här, bredvid Isak, nästan hela tiden. Som att han hör hemma här, som att det är  _ här _ han ska vara. Vill vara. Varm och fast och verklig under Isaks händer, mot hans läppar och han vågar nästan tro det nu.

Evens telefon har slutat ringa. Kanske är den urladdad, kanske har Sonja tröttnat. Isak vet inte, vill inte tänka på det. Har inte kollat sin egen telefon heller. Vet inte vad Emma tror eller vad hon kommer att säga, och till vem. Kanske han borde oroa sig, men när han tänker på det så – 

Han vet inte om han orkar det längre. 

För just nu, här, med Even, så känns allting så enkelt. Glasklart, liksom. Verkligt och riktigt.

Det står tallrikar och koppar på golvet, för glasen var slut i köket när de skulle äta förut. Deras blöta kläder ligger fortfarande slarvigt hängda över en stol, de kanske har hunnit torka, Isak vet inte. 

Egentligen vet han inte ens om världen utanför hans rum existerar just nu. Det är tyst, ingen annan verkar vara hemma. Eller så har de gått och lagt sig, det är nog sent. Mörkt är det i alla fall, kall kvällsluft sipprar in genom den lilla springan i fönstret. 

Men Even är varm, hans hud och hans händer är varma. Mjuka mot Isaks kropp, försiktiga när de letar sig in under kanten på tröjan. Bara lätta fingertoppar först och Isak får gåshud. Ryser till och kysser Even igen, vet precis hur hans läppar känns vid det här laget. Hur han lägger handen på Isaks kind, stryker med tummen precis vid mungipan. 

Hur rätt det känns att lägga handen på Evens hals, fingrarna innanför luvan, mot huden. Att låda den glida ner över Evens axel, hans arm. Och hur rätt det känns när Even gör likadant. När hans hand ligger på Isaks midja, tummen mot nedersta revbenet och Isak gör samma sak. Stryker med handen längs Evens sida, mellan t-shirten och tröjan. Långsammare ju längre ner han kommer, och sen låter han fingrarna försiktigt glida in under kanten på t-shirten. 

Even har lagt sin hand på Isaks mage så att tröjan har åkt upp, och Isak låter handen glida upp längs Evens mage också, tar t-shirten med sig. 

De har slutat kyssas, ligger bara nära, ansikte mot ansikte. Evens läppar är röda och fuktiga, hans ögon mörka, och han ser på Isak medan han långsamt låter handen vandra högre upp mot hans bröst.

Kanske borde han säga något, hur bra det känns. Hur glad han är. Hur jävla mycket han egentligen funderat på om han helt missuppfattat allt den där eftermiddagen hos Even, men – det spelar ingen roll nu. Egentligen. Inte när Even ligger precis bredvid, helt nära, när hans hand stryker över Isaks nakna hud, får tröjan att åka upp – 

Så han tar av sig den. Ålar sig ur den där han ligger.

Even hjälper honom, drar av honom ärmen och slänger tröjan någonstans i sängen. Reser sig när Isak lägger handen på hans mage igen, drar av sig både hoodie och t-shirt. Håret rufsigt och lite platt på ena sidan, och så kysser han Isak igen, lägger sig nära, låter all den där lena huden tryckas mot Isak, smeker hans nakna rygg medan han öppnar munnen och gör kyssen djupare. Det är mer hungrigt nu, något som byggts upp under hela dagen och kvällen. Från när Isak låg på Evens arm och tillslut lade benet över hans höft, till när han satt lutad mot väggen och Even satt över Isaks lår och kysste honom tills hela han var varm och hjärtat slog snabbt. 

Isak suckar in i kyssen när Evens hand rör sig ner över hans rygg, ännu längre ner, fingrarna precis under linningen på hans jeans och han vill göra samma sak, drar fingrarna längs resåren på Evens mjukisbyxor innan han försiktigt hakar i den.

Det är omöjligt att dra av varandra byxorna på det sättet, de fnissar lite innan de rullar över på rygg bredvid varandra. Isak knäpper upp jeansen, och han ser i ögonvrån hur Even drar ner byxorna han lånat av Isak. De är nästan lika stora, Isak och Even, och sängen rör sig under deras tyngd när Even kränger av sig byxorna och Isak sparkar av sig jeansen och drar upp täcket över dem. 

Det suger till i magen när Even trycker sig närmare,när han drar i täcket för att lägga det rätt. Hans ögon är mörka, och han ler snabbt innan han kysser Isak igen.

Under täcket är det varmt, mjukt, lent. Evens ben trasslar in sig i Isaks och på något sätt är det som att gränsen mellan dem upphör där under, som att all tvekan är borta. De är ensamma i halvdunklet, de enda ljuden som hörs är av deras andetag och prasslet från sängkläderna. 

Evens hand vilar en kort stund på Isaks höft, innan den stryker längs hans lår och Evens händer är så stora, passar perfekt på Isaks kropp. Evens knän är knotiga, benen lena och Isaks hand glider längs Evens lår också.

De är hårda mot varandra, har varit det hela dagen egentligen. Isak har känt det när Even har legat nära, när de legat omslingrade och hånglat, det fick det att brusa i hela kroppen på Isak och han hade nästan svårt att förstå att det var på grund av honom. Men så drog Even handen genom hans hår och viskade att Isak var så jävla snygg och det kändes i magen, längs hela ryggen och Isak vet att Even kände honom också. Men inte såhär nära. Inte med bara ett tunt tyg mellan dem, där Isak kan känna konturen, värmen, doften. Hur Even rycker till när Isak kysser honom, blir ännu hårdare. 

Det är nästan berusande att ha någon såhär nära. Att det är  _ Even _ . 

Någon som får Isaks hud att pirra med bara fingertopparna, någon som han längtar efter att få kyssa trots att deras läppar precis skiljdes åt. Där han inte måste koncentrera sig på kyssarna, utan istället tappar tid och rum. 

Någon som han vill vara nära. 

Tveklöst.

För första gången. 

Hans arm ligger runt Evens rygg, handen stryker över len hud och hårda kotor. Revben som små gupp under hans fingrar, Evens mjuka mage, midjan som går in lite, höftbenen som är perfekta att lägga handen över. För varje gång kommer han närmare resåren på kalsongerna, för varje gång tvekar han lite mindre. Det bultar i bröstet och i skrevet och Evens håller sin hand på hans rygg, trycker dem mot varandra. 

Isak låter handen glida lite framåt, mot magen, ner mot ljumsken. Evens läppar är särade, han andas in snabbt och trycker sig mot Isaks hand, bara lite. Flyttar sin egen hand mot Isaks höft, och så framåt längs tyget på kalsongerna. Ner mot Isaks lår, och så upp igen, närmare mitten. Lätta fingrar över Isaks kuk, bara som för att prova och det känns så mycket, mer än något annat, som att den lilla beröringen fortplantar sig ut genom hela kroppen och han måste dra efter andan. Flyttar sin egen hand på samma vis, längtar efter att få känna, efter att få Even att dra efter andan igen. 

Even är hård och varm under hans fingrar, konturen av honom tydlig under tyget och Isak vet inte var modet kommer ifrån men han lägger handen runt honom, hoppas att Even vill det, vet med all säkerhet att han själv vill. 

_ Han vill.  _

Så många nätter han legat vaken med samma tankar som han malt och ältat, men just nu vet han inte ens vad han oroat sig för. Med Evens andedräkt mot sina läppar och hans hand som långsamt smeker honom utanpå tyget finns det ingen tvekan längre. Han pressar sig mot Evens hand, kan inte hindra rörelsen, höfterna rör sig av sig själva och han drar efter andan när Even håller emot, pressar tillbaka, innan hans långa fingrar glider nedåt, lägger sig runt pungen och Isak måste blunda, andas med öppen mun mot Even. Och så gör han likadant med sin egen hand. 

Det är varmt under täcket, nära, helt perfekt. När han öppnar ögonen är Even precis där, ser på Isak med en blick som skulle gjort honom knäsvag om han inte redan låg ner. Hela hans kropp vibrerar, som att han rubbats, knuffats ur balans eller in i en ny omloppsbana dit han inte visste om han någonsin skulle ta sig. Och det är skakigt och kanske lite läskigt men så rätt och han vill aldrig tillbaka. Inte nu. Inte när Even försiktigt drar fingertopparna längs resåren och fuktar läpparna, munnen lite öppen som att han kanske vill säga någonting. Be om tillåtelse. 

Evens viskade  _ får jag?  _ får det att stocka sig i halsen på Isak, och han kan bara nicka. Minns hur många - eller få - gånger han varit exakt här, och ingen har i alla fall frågat förut. Och han själv har aldrig velat såhär mycket. Någonsin. 

De klär av sig samtidigt och det är pirrigt och nervöst att vända sig mot Even igen, helt naken nu, kalsongerna någonstans under täcket långt ner i sängen. Ett snett leende och så trevande händer innan de finner varandra igen, hud mot hud, Evens läppar mot Isaks käkvinkel, längs halsen medan hans hand långsamt glider längs Isaks sida, över hans höft. En kort sekunds tvekan innan Evens fingrar försiktigt lägger sig runt hans kuk och rör sig långsamt upp och ner. 

Han andas in häftigt, måste blunda. Det svindlar för ögonen, känns i hela kroppen och han spänner sig, vill trycka sig hårt mot Evens hand samtidigt som han vill att det ska vara för alltid.  _ Detta _ , som han nästan inte vågat fantisera om ens. Och absolut inte med Even. Men han ligger här bredvid, varm och hård och nära och han kysser Isak försiktigt, ser rakt på honom när Isak öppnar ögonen igen. 

Han försöker att inte låta, vet inte varför, det spelar kanske ingen roll, men han hör ändå sig själv stöna, känner Evens andra hand i sitt hår. Han har armen runt Even, ett hårt tag med handen runt hans axel, men flyttar den, speglar Even ännu en gång, vill att Even ska känna precis det han själv känner nu. Hur det suger i magen och kittlar i fotsulorna, hur svetten bryter fram i pannan och på överläppen bara för att det är så obeskrivligt skönt, hur hela kroppen är lätt, svävande och hur luften mellan dem gör lungorna sprängfärdiga. 

Even är silkeslen i hans hand, hård och varm och  _ perfekt _ och han trycker sig mot Isak, mot Isaks hand och de hakar i benen i varandra, trycker sig närmare och rör sig långsamt tillsammans. Deras knogar stöter i varandra, de ligger egentligen för nära, men ingen av dem gör någon ansats till att flytta sig, ingen av dem vill ändra på någonting. Isak tar ett fastare tag runt Even, det ilar i hela kroppen när Even stönar, hans blick känns i hela Isak. Så blundar han och lägger pannan emot Isaks panna. 

De rör sig snabbare nu, andas tyngre. Evens fingrar runt Isaks kuk, han vrider på handleden ibland och Isak är så nära, känner den där hettan i magen, hur han är blodfylld och känslig och hård i Evens hand, precis på gränsen till att explodera. 

“Jag – jag kommer komma.” Han flämtar mot Evens läppar, hör Even stöna innan han känner hur magen och låren spänner sig, hur det susar och virvlar i hela kroppen och han trycker sig hårt mot Even när han kommer. Det blir blött och kladdigt mellan dem, Even släpper honom inte, fortsätter att trycka sig mot Isak och Isaks hand glider i det våta, lättare längs Evens kuk nu, snabbare, hårdare. 

Trots att det är Even som kommer över Isaks hand, mellan dem, så känns det i hela kroppen på Isak också. Hur Even rör sig, hur han låter. Hur nära han ligger. 

Allt på grund av Isak. 

“Åh shit.” Even flämtar ut orden, lägger handen på Isaks midja, håller honom. “Eller förlåt, shit, det är – “ Han tar bort handen igen, lämnar ett blött spår på Isak hud. 

Isak tar hans hand, flätar ihop deras fingrar. De glider mot varandra, spåren av vad de precis gjorde överallt. Deras händer passar perfekt i varandra. “Du. Ingen fara.” 

Even ler lite, biter sig i läppen och ser ner innan han möter Isaks blick igen. “Jag har liksom aldrig – eller… “

“Inte jag heller.” Han sväljer. Det är inte första gången han kommit med någon, men det är första gången det känns bra. Rätt. Helt fantastiskt otroligt underbart och overkligt. 

“Men – “ Even sväljer, “ – var det okej?” 

Isak nickar. “Ja.” Han ser upp igen, Evens ögon är stora, allvarliga, och det kniper till lite i magen.  _ Okej _ är en grov underdrift. “Ja. Det var – alltså – ja.” Han skrattar till och Even ler. Kysser honom försiktigt. “Jag… jag är så glad att du stannade.” 

“Jag också.” Even klämmer hans hand. “Jag vill fortfarande bara stanna här.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *konfetti och ballonger och champagne* 
> 
> Hoppas ni gillade! <3


End file.
